Attracted to Danger
by XxXPlainOldMeXxX
Summary: After witnessing 3 men commit a murder, Elena finds herself being stalked by the criminal himself, Damon Salvatore. Will she run in fear of this man, will she help put him in jail or will she fall head over heels in love with him? Only time will tell. I'm really sorry but I suck at summaries! Don't judge based on this! Give it a try and read it :) Thanks!


Stumbling out of The Grill, Elena reached for her car keys in her large bag. She knew it wasn't a smart idea to drink and drive, especially after what happened to her parents and brother on that tragic night. As she began to walk towards her black range rover, one of her stiletto heels got stuck in a crack on the pavement, snapping the heel from the rest of the shoe. She groaned in pain and disbelief. Her ankle had not only twisted at an awkward angle but she had also ruined a very expensive shoe that she had been forced to buy that same day by her best friend Caroline. Elena removed both shoes from her feet. She tried to maintain her balance as she bent down to pick up the shoes so she could carry them back to her car.

As she began her journey towards her car again, she decided that she should walk at a slow pace in an attempt to not let her bare feet step on anything that could potentially hurt her. She really didn't want to try to remove any glass from her foot when she was far from sober, knowing her, she would have probably ended up making the injury far worse. As she was stepping over the pieces of glass she could see in the street light, she suddenly heard voices coming from the alleyway located next to The Grill. Elena noticed that these voices belonged to a group of males. Elena didn't usually panic when she heard a group of men but it was late at night, she was a petite girl and the house closest to The Grill was about a five minute drive away. She was also panicking because of the amount of violent crimes there had been recently in Mystic Falls. It was so unusual to hear of any wrongdoings being committed in the small town but it had been a common occurrence as of late.

She stopped, pressing her back against the wall leading to the entrance of the alley. She listened carefully to what was going on. Her heart was beating frantically as she thought about how odd it was for a group of people to be out so late, in a dark alleyway. Yes, she was out but she had a good reason. She was drowning her sorrows; she did it every year on this day. And everyone knew why. And every year, there had never been anyone out but herself, causing her to become even more suspicious and curious of their presence. Her imagination was running wild, thinking of the most horrific things her troubled mind could think of.

She suddenly heard a shriek that pierced her very soul. She could feel the agony that he was going through. She was terrified now. What the hell was going on? She had no clue and the only way she could escape hearing his painful screams was to run to her car and speed back to the safety of her home. However, the only way she could get to her car was to race past the alleyway, where the people who were inflicting the physical torture were sure to see her. She didn't want to run the risk of getting caught and going through the same pain as the man who was suffering in the alleyway. She silently reached into her bag, searching for her phone in an attempt to call the sheriff, Caroline's mum. After hastily rummaging in her bag she came up blank. She must have left her phone in her car. Why did she do that? She always kept her phone with her! And the one time she actually needed it she had left it behind!

She was brought out of berating herself after hearing a round of laughter coming from two or three men; she wasn't quite sure how many there were.

"Now do you want to tell me where my money is?"

"I swear, I don't know anything about your money! I-I wouldn't lie to you. Please, don't hurt me! I have a family! My wife and children are-"

"I know you have a wife and kids, but I have a lot of missing money. And you know where it is, or you know someone who knows where it is. Now, you tell me what you know or your family will be missing out on something too. I'll give you until the count of five. One… Two… Three… Four… Stefan, do it."

A whimper and then a loud bang. The gun shot rung in her ears. Her heart began beating heavily. She had just heard someone die. She had been subject to hearing someone's life end. Not just someone, a husband, a father. All because some man was missing money. All because some greedy and ruthless killer wanted his money back and thought that the man who had just been murdered had been involved. She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard three pairs of feet coming towards her at a rapid pace. Every time the footsteps got louder, the harder her heart beat and the higher the panic rose in her chest. If they found her she'd be dead. She could either run and risk being caught and shot or she could pretend like she hadn't heard anything at all. Fight or flight. Pretend or run. Who was she kidding? She couldn't run. She was still intoxicated, no matter how well her brain was working at this point, she wasn't quite sure if her limbs and co-ordination were in the same state.

As she hurriedly walked back several steps, she acted as though she was drunk and unaware of her surroundings. She prepared herself to take a mental picture of all their faces when they stepped out of the alleyway. As she stumbled towards her car for the third time that night, she saw the three murders step out of the dark alleyway and into the light of the street. They were all wearing what looked to be expensive suits. They also all had matching looks of frustration on their faces. Her breath caught in her throat, catching their attention. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face three killers and think that she'd be ok. Her fear would be obvious to them; she was never a good liar. What made her think she could magically become an Oscar worthy actress now?

She stopped and stared at them, evaluating each and every one of them with bleary eyes, trying to remember every detail about them. One of them had a distinct square jaw and large green eyes. Eyes that were filled with a darkness that terrified her to her very core. He had short brown hair that had been spiked up with some gel. One of the other men had blonde hair and stubble on his face. His eyes were blue, a sea blue. However, they too showed that there was something dark about him, that there was something threatening beneath it all. The third man stood in the middle, his very presence screamed danger. His authority was clear, even to the small drunk girl who often wasn't very good at observing things when in an her current state of mind. His jawline was strong. His messy, midnight black hair was covering part of his face. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were an icy blue that pierced through her. She thought he could read her thoughts with just one look from him, like he knew her inside and out. She was scared. No, she was petrified. This man had danger written all over him. She knew he was the one doing all the talking in the alley. She just knew it. The thing that frightened her most however, was the fact that she was undeniably attracted to him. His eyes squinted a little, evaluating her every movement, her every facial expression, her every reaction to him. He stepped forward and she stepped back, causing him to squint his eyes into even smaller slits. He raised his hands as if surrendering and he took a step back again.

"I don't mean any harm" he said in calm voice. This was definitely the man who had prompted 'Stefan' to shoot the other man who was probably lying in a pool of his own blood at this point.

"I-I'm sure you don't. I need to get to my ca-car now" she said in a soft, shaky voice. She timidly proceeded to manoeuvre around the three men who were in between her and her ride to safety. As she stepped around them she accidently stepped on a large piece of glass. She did what her instincts told her to do. She dropped her shoes and bag, stretched one arm out to hold onto something for balance and grabbed the injured foot with her free hand. Hissing in pain, she slowly began to pull out the offending object with the hand that was keeping her balance. How she was still standing on one leg, without wobbling was beyond her at this point. All she wanted to do was to get rid of the glass that had so easily entered her soft skin. She accidently cut her foot a little more with the sharp glass as she attempted to remove it with unsteady hands. Once she got it out, she threw it into the middle of the road. It was then that she realised she was being held up by something, or someone. Slowly turning her head round to get a look at who it was, she saw it was the man with the ice blue eyes. He smirked as she looked at him with her big brown doe eyes.

"You sure you can get to your car by yourself?" All she could do was nod. She didn't have the courage to speak a word to him anymore. She was fully aware of what this man was capable of. He let go of her when he thought she could keep her balance herself. He crouched down and collected her shoes off the ground, along with her bag. He handed them to her and she hesitantly accepted them from him.

"Th-thanks" she said just before she hobbled towards her car. Before she could get very far, her arm was grabbed in a firm hold but not one that would cause her any harm. Swivelling round, she was greeted with the pair of icy blue eyes and a satisfied smirk. She couldn't help her eyes from widening in fear of what was about to happen, which only made his smirk wider and more prominent on his face.

"You forgot this, Elena" he said, handing her the ID that must've fallen from her bag when she dropped it. Looking down at the card in his pale hands, she looked back up to his face, her eyes shining with alarm and his dancing with excitement. Now he knew her name. Now she was in trouble. Now her life was about to change.


End file.
